Love in NYC
by Never.Was.And.Never.Will.Be
Summary: This is a story I wrote for the one and only, Pamela! She really wanted me to put it up here so that you guys could read it, so here it is! R&R please!


Your LOVE story By: Jessica

This _has_ to be a dream. I was pretty certain that it was…but a part of me argued otherwise. If this was a dream, my brain pondered, then why would these feelings be so strong? These movements so vivid? '_Please….tell me this isn't a dream…..!'_

The day had started just as it always had. Me waking up to the loud car honks and yelling of New York City and getting ready for my first class of the day. I was really excited though, because after two hours of tedious lectures, I would spend the rest of my Winter Friday with my best friend, Jessica. She was coming over to spend the weekend for our 'Twilight' movie marathon. With my books in hand and myself all ready to go, I was off to N.Y.U.

There was a lot of ice considering the bright sun, and that could only mean one thing. I was bound to fall in some point of the day.

"Please God, don't let me fall!" I said, walking rapidly down the crowded sidewalk. With prayers said, today, God wasn't on my side. All I could manage to see was my ten page essay scattering all over the melting snow and an arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes grew as each paper landed in its own small puddle, the tears already building.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am! I wasn't watching where I was going!" A voice apologized beside me. My eyes stood on the paper, my work gone down the drain.

"My mom is going to kill me…." I murmured, a tear silently falling.

"Excuse me? Your mother is what?" The voice asked and it was then that I noticed his British accent. With that, I turned my head and gasped, finding an amazingly handsome hazel eyed man staring down at me. "Don't cry, please, I really meant no harm!" He said, his eyes brows knitting together in worry. His skin was somewhat pale and his hair was a caramel color. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was like Edward had managed to combine perfectly with Robert! "Mrs., are you ok?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Oh no, miss. I'm not married." I chuckled and his cheeks tinted pink. He shifted to stand and that when I remembered his arms around my waist, which caused me to blush as well. He pulled me up and stared down at me.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that a woman like you wouldn't be single." He said and I stared at him. "Oh no! I meant that a woman as beautiful as you wouldn't be single…" He whispered the last six words. I blushed again and bent down to pick up the scattered papers. He bent down as well and reached for some. "My name is Garret, by the way." He handed me the paper and smiled with half of his mouth closed and the other showing his white teeth.

_He even has the crooked smile…_ I thought as my head tilted to the side slightly. He cleared his throat and looked down for a second, his hand digging further into his beige jacket.

"And your name?" He asked with small laugh.

"Oh, my name is Pamela, or Pam, whichever you'd prefer…" I said as a small smile spread out on my lips. He smiled again and nodded his head once.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pamela." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Garret." He held onto my hand for a second before bringing it up to his lips and leaving a small kiss.

"I am terribly sorry about everything, but I must be going." The crooked smile appeared on his face for a brief moment and after that, he was gone. I turned and watched his back fade amongst the people and sighed.

"…….MY CLASS!" With my damp papers in hand, I ran down the side walk, hoping that the lecture hadn't started.

Part 2

Every time Edward appeared on the screen, Garret's face flashed in my mind and a sigh soon followed. Jessica grabbed onto the remote and put the movie on pause. "Can we watch the movie without the 'huuuuuuhhh…' please?" She asked and I blinked a few times before looking over at her. "I know you love Edward, but c'mon!" "What are you talking about? I haven't made a sound!" I said while crossing my arms over my chest. "And why does it matter if I was, you've been texting Paul through all four movies!" I shouted back, throwing a pillow at her. She gasped and reached for her phone, hiding it under her leg. "Have not!" As if on cue, it began vibrating, resounding to a loud '_thud_'_'_ throughout the room.

We sat in silence for a moment before she sighed heavily and pulled out her phone. "Ok," She smiled, "So what if I was? I can multi-task!" I stared at her as she read the text, giggling slightly every now and then. I smiled, remembering the day she came home from Tokyo with a brand new attitude, a brand new glow about her.

"Ohhhh, someone's in love!" I squealed and she stopped texting, looking up at me through her bangs. She smiled and sighed. "Ok, yeah I am. Pam, he's so sweet and caring and gorgeous and talented!" She said while clutching the phone to her chest. "How can I not be?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I understand…" Before I could even blink, a pillow hit me dead in the face. "HEY!"

"You met someone didn't you?! That's why you're dreamy-sighing so much!" She shouted, her finger pointing at me. I looked around like a child does while thinking for excuses to get out of trouble and she reached for another pillow. "Ok, ok, I did! But it was by accident!" I shouted, covering my head with my arms. She raised the pillow over her head. "Give me all the details!" She demanded. After getting her to sit down away from any pillows, I told her about my meeting with Garret, leaving her with a wide smile on her face. "Bella got her Edward!" She kept singing over and over, causing me to blush. "Would you stop it!?" I shouted, hiding my face in my hands. She laughed and poked my arm. "So when can I meet him?" She asked and I looked at the floor, sighing. "That's the thing…I don't think you can." I said blankly and the door bell rang, causing us both to look up. "Who is that?" I asked while getting up. Jessica followed as I walked to the door. It rang again just as I turned the corner. "I'm coming!" I shouted, reaching for the locks. The first thing I saw then I opened the door was that crooked smile. "Hello Pamela." His perfect British accent rang.

My eyes grew wide with shock and I just heard Jessica choking on her drink. "G-Garret? How did you? When did you? Hi?" I blabbered and he chuckled. "It's nice to see you too." He said and I gasped. "Oh, it's nice to see you! Come on in!" I said, moving myself allowing him room. He nodded and walked in, finding Jessica staring at him from the kitchen door. "Oh, Jess, this is Garret." I said, clearing my throat after his name. "Garret, this is my best friend Jessica." He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Jessica." He said. She walked out and smiled. "Oh, please, just Jess! I mean you're practically all in the family now!" she said, making me blush and him laugh. I glared at her and she ran off into the apartment hearing her phone vibrating in the other room. "I'm coming Paul!" She shouted and Garret's eyes grew wide. "There's someone else here?" He asked and I shook my head. "No! That's her phone!" I said my voice hurried. His eye brow rose in confusion. "She….named her phone Paul?" He asked slowly and I shook my head again. "No, she went to go get her phone to talk with Paul." I said and his mouth made a wide 'O'. "Ohhhh, ok." He laughed and I smiled.

"So what brings you here? How did you even find out where I live?" I asked, walking towards the living room. He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Well, I saw your address on one of the papers from earlier and I've been thinking about coming over sooner, but I needed time to build up my courage." He laughed and I turned around.

"You remembered my address from the papers?" I asked and he nodded.

"Photographic memory, it can come in handy some times." He said and I chuckled. "Pamela, I know that I've only known you for a few hours, but I….." He stopped and looked around for a moment.

"But you….?" I asked and he looked at me before walking closer, standing just a few inches away from me. His hands grabbed onto my as he brought them up to his chest, holding them there.

"I can't seem to get you out of my head. You're all that I've been thinking about all day. You hair, your eyes, your smile, everything just keeps on playing over and over again." He whispered as his kissed each knuckle. This _has_ to be a dream. I was pretty certain that it was…but a part of me argued otherwise. If this was a dream, my brain pondered, then why would these feelings be so strong? These movements so vivid? '_Please….tell me this isn't a dream…..!'_ I thought while feeling his lips softly touch my skin and move on to the next. My breath faltered as his lips moved up my hand, stopping at my wrist. "I want to be around you. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that I want to be around you, I need to be around you." His hazel eyes stared down into my brown ones, his warm breath hitting my face, sending chills down my spine. "Will you let me be with you?" He asked quietly and I simply stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding.

"Yes." Was all that I could manage to breathe out. His lips pulled back into a bright smile as he placed my hands onto his shoulders and winding his arms around my waist. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine before inhaling and exhaling.

"Thank you, Pamela."

And with that his lips were pressed firmly, but gently against mine. I could feel so many emotions running through my body, but one stood out the most. With that one feeling, I knew that Garret was the man that was destined for me and that I was destined for. He was the man who showed me the true meaning of love.


End file.
